A Relentless Seduction
by Ivy Swarovski
Summary: Hermione turns into an incredibly beautiful young woman in which Snape unwittingly discovers. Snape is an intense and dark wizard, who decides to pursue an unyielding seduction of Hermione.
1. First encounter

Disclaimer: I am not j. k. Rowling. I do NOT own characters or anything to do with HARRY POTTER! (I wish cos then I'd be minted lol)

Chapter one: First Encounter

He waited patiently as he heard faint foot steps become clearer. He was stood in a cold empty room at the very top of Hogwarts castle. This was a very isolated area that had hardly any use at all, until now. He stood still deep in the shadows holding his breath as he anticipated the girl he was looking for. He knew exactly when to expect her. Hermione Granger was on her usual nightly patrol. He noticed how she would come all the way up here and look around. He suspected she was looking for Horny students.

He was standing just inside the door with his back pressed against the wall. Hermione walked straight passed him deep into the room when she stopped. Suddenly she spun around quickly to see Servus Snape stood before her. She let out a loud gasp looking up at him in complete shock.

Snape took a step closer blocking the exit. He drank in her image. A few months ago at the end of the summer, the order had a meeting before the start of the new term. Dumbledore had insisted he attend which fucked him off immensely. He was the one doing the most dangerous work of all of them anyway.

He was stood in the living room of Sirius Blacks Manor, when Hermione suddenly strolled passed him. She walked into the room the most unique beautiful creature he had ever seen. Snape remembered standing there as if seeing her for the very first time. She had transformed over the summer into a young woman. Snape could look at her face for hours. She had creamy porcelain skin with the softest tint of rose pink on her cheeks. Her lips were full and soft and looked as if they were permanently swollen from an intense kiss. They were a delicate pink that looked to Snape as if they were begging to be ravished. Her eyes were large and round in the deepest brown he had ever seen. They sparkled with every movement like light reflecting off of water. He hadn't seen eyes like this before. Her eyes shone innocently but were dark and soft at the edges with a warm look. This along with her full bruised looking lips made Snapes cock twitch. Her hair was very thick and long which flowed down her back into a little flick, in a chestnut brown that shone and softly moved aroundher delicate heart shaped face. She had the most dangerous curves that stirred his dark side. Large soft breasts that was very clear through her sweater. She had grown a bit taller too, which gave her soft slender legs. He liked the way they looked incredibly soft high up on the inside of her thighs. The curve from her hips into a tiny waist had the ultimate effect on his concentration during the rest of the evening. He imagined thrusting in and out of her wildly while she had her slender legs wrapped around him.

Snape snapped back to reality as Hermione softly spoke in a whisper.

"Professor?"

A beat passed while he did not answer, but just looked back at her intensely. Hermione was puzzled. She didn't like the dark look in his eyes. She'd never found her self completely alone with him before, which she was thankful for.

"You startled me...I was just doing my patrols…"

"Miss Granger" Snape finally spoke. "You shouldn't be wondering around so late. Alone."

With a long pause Hermione could suddenly sense heavy tension in the room. She didn't know how to answer and just looked embarrassed. She would never admit it to anyone as she was head girl, but she was afraid of Snape. She found him unapproachable, distant, cruel and dangerous. She'd always avoided him at all costs.

Snape was enjoying the young woman's confusion. He slowly began to walk towards her.

"I wouldn't dare to assume you know this castle, Miss Granger. A mere girl could never comprehend the secrets that lie within these walls….. No matter how many books she may have read."

He drooled in a mocking and commanding voice. Snape added the last bit for his own amusement. Hermione would have been annoyed if she had had time to think, but Snape seemed to be coming straight for her.

Snape boldly came so close to Hermione that he had to bend his neck down as they were almost touching. Hermione's steps backwards only served to have Snape follow her back, not allowing any space between them. She was backed against the wall.

Hermione was now alarmed. She took in a tiny audible gasp of confusion.

Snape dropped his eyes down to her supple lips as they parted slowly to speak. No sound came out. Her deep brown eyes shone up wide behind her thick eyelashes. Snape inched his face towards hers slowly inhaling. Paralysed and speechless, Hermione flicked her eyes down and to the side. What could she do? This was her professor!

Snape leaned in closer, placing his right hand on the wall above her head and his left high on her stomach under her breasts. His hands were very large and masculine. Hermione was extremely frightened as she tried to pull her head back and look up at his shoulders. They were above her head, extremely broad and daunting. His wide chest drowned her against him as his magnificent stature leaned over her.

Snapes lips tugged into a smirk as he peered down at the slip of a girl, she appeared very distressed. Snape knew that his being her teacher and a figure of high authority would restrain her response to such a situation. He tried to contain himself and make his movements slow. He didn't want to frighten her any more than necessary.

"I've been watching you" he said in a low voice, not breaking eye contact.

"You're incredibly innocent. You have no idea how wild your soft body drives me"

Snape slowly raised his left hand onto her right breast. Hermione jumped.

"Professor! I don't. …what!…." she gasped out.

Her breath quickened, she had no idea what to say. He was her professor, she certainly couldn't swear at him. Even if he wasn't her professor she didn't have it in her.

She quickly tried to raise her arms and push against his chest and arm but found it difficult as there was no space between them. He was now slowly caressing her breast and she was mortified when Snape pushed his crutch hard against her, moving it in a slow rubbing motion. She let out a yelp and suddenly she felt him pulling at her jumper.

"No! No! Please NO!!"

Herminie was terrified. She tried pushing even harder against his iron grip. But he just ignored her tiny fists as they were useless against his hard chest.

"Be good for me and stay still. I've been dreaming about your creamy skin."

Snape had now managed to roughly pull up her school jumper, revealing her breasts clad in a tight white blouse. He started for its buttons but paused thinking how to sooth the young witch.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's mind was screaming so loud along with her pleas for him to stop she almost missed his use of her first name.

She suddenly paused and looked up into his face. Snape suppressed a moan as the innocence in her eyes struck him. He wanted her so bad and by god he was going to have her.

"I'm going to make you mine an-"

He was suddenly cut off.

"WHY?!" came Hermione's desperate and shrill reply.

"Because Hermione Granger you are so deeply embedded into my mind I cannot think straight. I want to posses you and make you mine forever. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Hermione was shocked into silence.

"You're going to belong to me and only me."

And with this he pushed his throbbing erection into her as hard as he could.

Before Hermione could react, Snape's lips were so close to hers she could feel his breath upon her lips. Snape was intoxicated with lust. He briefly allowed his lips to linger over her parted ones. Hermione was completely overwhelmed by his masculine and forceful touch. Her tiny hands held on to snapes sleeves as her eyes became half lidded. After what felt like minutes to them both, Snape closed the gap between them and as gently as he could, he took her full soft bottom lip between his. He sucked upon it in one long slow motion as softly as he could possibly master and broke contact. He left only a fraction of space between their lips, just enough to be apart and mingle their breath. He continued by repeating the motion as he brought both his hands up to her jaw line and ever so softly tilted her head. Hermione couldn't breathe as she closed her eyes fully, thinking of nothing but his breath tingling on her wet lip. Snape took both her lips into his own. He was making this innocent angel his. He began to kiss her harder as he felt her hands pushing against him relax ever so slightly. Hermione didn't kiss him back as she had never been kissed by anyone before. She just allowed her parted lips to be kissed as her legs became weak.

Snape slowly pulled his head back to part their kiss. He didn't miss the fact that Hermione unconsciously followed his lips in order not to break contact. Snape looked down at Hermione as her head was still tilted up with her lips parted, and deliciously moist. Her eyes were closed and her long dark eyelashes pressed against her soft skin. Snape groaned as his shaft pressed painfully against the inside of his trousers. Snape couldn't believe this young woman before him. He suddenly had an image of throwing her to the ground, pulling her underwear to the side and roughly pulling her legs apart so he could ram himself deep into her as hard as he could.

Snape snapped his eyes open. He looked down at the witch as he slowly moved his thumb over her lips. How could he continue this? She didn't deserve to be treated so roughly, especially if he was planning on keeping her. He knew she was obviously a virgin. He felt suddenly protective over her even if he had to protect her from himself. Hermione was suddenly shocked into thinking straight as she felt his body brake complete contact from hers.

She instantly felt cold and looked up at Snape. His face was expressionless but his eyes were vastly dark and hard. She suddenly became washed over with embarrassment as she thought of the kiss. She couldn't believe it. Professor Snape just kissed her. The gentlest kiss imaginable! Snape the cruellest, most hardened man she had ever met just kissed her and she was shocked to admit it but she was disappointed he had stopped!!

She didn't know what she was thinking but she had to get then hell out of there. She tried to hold back from running away. Snapes dominant assertion made Hermione feel like a child.

Snape hadn't moved but continued to look down at her. Her cheeks were a delicate rose pink, and he noticed how she seemed to be avoiding eye contact. She looked incredibly timid and beautiful.

Snape took another step back.

"Miss Granger you are deep within my veins". He paused. Hermione raised her eyes in response but still did not make eye contact.

"I was not lying when I said I wished to make you mine. I am regretful for what just accrued. Not for the kiss." He looked at her lips. "But for the harsh way in which I forced myself upon you. I did not mean to frighten you. I've been finding my self unable to tear my thoughts from you lately and I am not a gentle man. Not only are you an incredibly beautiful young woman but your intelligence is remarkable."

Hermione was now looking up at Snape self-conscious and confused. She didn't understand what he was trying to tell her. Was he trying to explain what just happened??

Snape continued as he saw her brow furrow

"I want you to understand my intentions. I wish to give you what you deserve and court you properly"

Hermione wasn't sure she heard right. He wants to court me?

"I hope you can forgive what I have just done to you. I know it's incredibly presumptuous of me but I will not stop lusting after you. I wish to have you belong to me. From here forth I will be pursuing you most adamantly until you want me as I do you. I will use all my efforts to have you look at me the way you just did when I kissed you, every time you look at me."

Hermione was gobsmacked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this a cruel joke? She looked up at him as he was watching her reaction. She tried to process everything he just said. "I wish to have you belong to me". His words rang in her ears as her stomach flipped. She found her self liking his words but was afraid. His powerful manner over whelmed her. Everything about him was intimidating. She couldn't believe he found _her_ attractive. She couldn't bring her self to speak.

Snape knew she was afraid as she appeared in deep thought and wide eyed as her perfectly formed breasts heaved driving him wild. He could see numerous emotions flick behind her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to let his dark side take him over and ravish her. His mouth tugged into a smirk again. No he wouldn't do that to her. He made up his mind. He was going to do this properly. She would be aching for him and then and only then would he make love to her. She was going to belong only to him. He knew she was fearful of him and she had every right to be as Snape was a dark and threatening man. He made a mental note to be gentle with her, though he honestly didn't know if he had it in him.

Snape gently drew her into him by her waist and pulled her sweater back down into place.

"It's very late. Ill walk you back to your room to make sure you get back safely."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Was he joking!?

Snape started for the door. Hermione was incredibly intimidated by him as she hesitated and slowly walked toward the door. Snape saw how timid and shy she was. When she reached him he placed his long arm protectively around her tiny waist so she was tucked into the side of his chest.

And together they slowly walked out of the room.

Please review! I would very much appreciate it!! What do you think??


	2. Drawn in

Hey readers, Just a quick note for you. Sirius Black is alive in my fic. I know he dies in the third book but not only does it benefit my story for him to be alive but in my opinion killing Black was the biggest mistake Rowling has ever made!! I cannot stress how much I hate the fact he's dead. Seriously though, I understand that if J.K had kept him alive Harry would no longer be the sorry and badly treated orphan that defines him throughout the books. BUT, seriously he was my fav character and it just makes me sad that he had to go! And so soon!! Anyway sorry, rant over! please enjoy.

Thank you for my reviews, they were lovely.

Snape was sat in his large arm chair with one foot resting over his knee. Resting on his leg was a large open book and a glass of wine in his hand. He was staring straight ahead in deep thought. He remembered how in silence he and Hermione had walked back to Hermione's private rooms. He had kept hold of her by her narrow waist tight up against his large stature the entire walk back. Holding her he slowly caressed her up and down her inside with his huge hand, wanting to feel her more intimately. Moving his hand higher, he stroked along under her breasts, rubbing his thumb into the soft groove beneath, loving how well endowed she was.

He recalled how as he guided them through the dark corridors he suddenly felt a light touch on his hand. Looking down he found that she had placed her tiny hand upon his as he continued to hold her tight against him. He didn't know weather it was to stop his hand or just to touch him back. She didn't grab his hand; she just gently held her tiny delicate one to his large and hard one. Snape took this as a good sign as she had made her own move to touch him. Albeit, a small one.

When they finally reached her door, Hermione had tried to step away from him. However, Snape did not let her brake their contact by locking his arms around her back. She looked up quizzically. He remembered how uncomfortable and scared she was as neither of them spoke a word. He smirked to himself thinking how he should have told her he was coming in with her, just to see the look on her face. As he stared down at her, she was looking away in discomfit. Gently taking her chin in his fingers, he lifted her head forcing her to look up at him. She didn't protest but to Snape that wasn't enough. He needed her to relax and wanted her to be able to talk to him. She had looked embarrassed as his intense raven eyes probed her blue ones. She hadn't tried to speak. Snape suspected she had no idea what had just happened let alone how she should feel about it.

"Hermione please don't be afraid of me. I'm not such a hard pill to swallow. When you're mine you will see this." Snape wasn't sure he could wait that long.

He felt himself become hard again as her thought back to their kiss. He purposely kept his arousal from touching her. He didn't want to frighten her again but there was something about her that made him loose control. This was not a good idea. Maybe he'd try and wait for her to be a little more use to his advances. However he just couldn't help himself.

"I anticipate the first time you touch me Hermione. Trust me when I say you will enjoy it"

Hermione's face flushed a deep red which Snape very much enjoyed. He smirked to himself thinking how she was going to go more than red when he eventually showed her what he ultimately wanted from her.

Now back in his private rooms Snape thought back to the order meeting where he saw her the first time. Once he had arrived, he stood refusing to sit, as to Snape sitting was like accepting he had to be there. Some of the other order members, Lupin, Molly, Black, Dumbledore, the Weasley brothers, Tonks, McGonagall and Arthur were all merrily exchanging words. As Molly announced that dinner was now being served, everyone made there way to the kitchen. Snape held back dreading having to sit and listen to all these Burks prattle on. Suddenly he heard the voice of Potter entering the room behind him. Snape purposely turned to face him, to give what he thought was a much deserved dirty look. Snape was stopped suddenly as he saw Miss Granger. She was walking with Potter in deep conversation. Snape tried to keep his dark features void. She was an absolute woman transformed. He was completely taken back by her flawless natural beauty. The pair paused and looked up at him as he glared blankly at them.

"Hello professor" Harry spoke

Snape didn't respond as he turned away and entered the kitchen.

Hermione and Harry turned to each other with looks of irritation.

"I can already tell this year's going to be a good one" Harry mocked. Hermione chuckled and smiled.

Snape was sat at one end of the large dinner table as Mrs Weasley chatted enthusiastically at him. Snape was not registering a single word, as over the chatter of the table Snape watched Hermione intently. She was sitting on the other end of the table. Sat with her was Black, and Lupin. Snape couldn't take his eyes off of her. She sat there listening sweetly as Black was apparently telling a funny antidote. Lupin and Black spent the whole dinner joking with each other for Hermione's amusement. Snape could tell that both men appreciated Hermione's beauty as they smiled widely back at her while she shyly enjoyed their company.

Snape thought how Hermione's lips looked sinfully delicious. Her eyes sparkled with radiance and innocence. Snape wanted to reach out and run his large fingers over her soft neck. She had the sexiest neck he had ever seen. In was delicately slender. Snape closed his eyes for a second to imagine how she might react to the hot kisses he ached to plant upon her starting from behind her ear lobe, down her creamy neck and all along her collar bone continuing down to her magnificent breasts. Snapes eyes followed the curve of her breasts. They were quite generous as they stood out supple and perfectly round. Snape imagined them to be absolutely flawless, softer than cream and more delicate and porcelain than her young cheeks. He grew hard and was thankful he was sitting down. He wanted nothing more than to grab her hard, push her into the next room, unzip his trousers and force her to sit on his throbbing shaft. He imagined how she would cry out biting her full lips. He would show her how to move her hips while ripping open the top of her dress and ravishing her breasts, sucking on her delicate pink nipples. All the while the order members would still be sat around the dinner table talking about how tender the meat was. Snapes trousers became extremely uncomfortable as he thought darkly how the other Order members would react if they knew what he was planning for the lovely Hermione.

Snape found himself fuming as he watched her with Black. He wasn't too threatened by Lupin as he was in a serious relationship with Tonks. However, Black well and truly fucked him off. He was flirting with Hermione like a gentleman, like he wasn't thinking the exact same thing as Snape. Snape was seriously tempted to throw Black out of the way, pull Hermione onto his lap and have a good feel of what she had to offer in front of everyone.

He watched her lips as she ate the chocolates given with her pudding. As if in slow motion he watched her slowly bring the chocolate to her lips. She stopped and rested the chocolate on her bottom lip. Snape could just see how her full lip cushioned the chocolate as she began to smile widely and giggle at some joke by the two wizards.

Snape originally planned to leave as soon as the dinner was over, but then as he watched Black lead Hermione to the more comfortable sitting room, he decided to stay. Snape did not miss a single detail of Hermione from that night. She was wearing a peach coloured dress that was a wrap reaching her knees with tiny sleeves. It had a tiny v-neck and clung elegantly to her curves in all the right places. The peach of the dress complemented her creamy skin and sun kissed hair. She wore thin silvery and peach flat pumps and no jewellery. Snape found her absolutely ravishing. He sat watching her, while continuing to have the most vivid and erotic images fill his mind. It was at this moment that he had decided to make Hermione his. Why shouldn't he? She could be his reward for the dangerous and consuming work he was doing for Dumbledore. Snape thought with a dark smirk how he could throw Hermione over his shoulder right now and take her down to his dark dungeons. He would fuck her so she couldn't walk straight.

He thought for a moment. He could tell she was a virgin because of the way she was so shy and held herself. He had only ever been aware of one wizard boy she had a silly 'thing' with, and that was ages ago. He looked up again and thought at the rate Black was going he was going to have Hermione wrapped around his limp finger very soon. Snape became angry again. That was it; she was going to belong to him, and only him! And quick before some other, no good wizard thought he was good enough for this unique beauty.

Snape stood from his chair and walked over to the pair who were now, after a long evening, tucked away in the corner talking by themselves. Snape didn't miss how Black was sat on the same couch as her. He was facing her with his arm out stretched so his hand was on her arm, smiling openly. Hermione's cheeks were blushing but she didn't appear to be too uncomfortable. Snape was going to get this prat off of HIS prize.

"Black, I was under the impression this was an Order meeting" Snape sneered

Black and Hermione jumped and looked up at him. Black returned Snapes glare. This amused Snape greatly.

"What were you expecting Snape? Masks?" Black quipped with a tiny tug at the corner of his mouth.

Snape ignored this, looking down at Hermione. She was looking up at him in confusion. Snape enjoyed having her attention; however he kept his usual mask of contempt as he looked back at her. Black wasn't stupid and as a fellow man he did not mistake the fact that Snape was holding eye contact with her. He obviously found her as attractive as he did.

"I'm afraid I must be off. I have things to do that are of actual importance."

Black new Snape was saying this to get a rise out of him. He refused to give Snape the satisfaction.

"Be careful." Black feigned a serious look in which if Snape had actually liked the bloke, could have laughed.

Black and Hermione stood politely. Without a word Black and Snape gave each other deep knowing looks. Hermione silently noticed this. They seemed to have an understanding of one another rather than a friendship. Snape broke the eye contact and looked down at Hermione. Hermione felt naked under his intense gaze and shifted from one foot to the other. Neither spoke as she just looked back up at him. She noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They were dark and knowing. Hermione thought she'd rather not know what he was thinking. Snape finally stepped back and without a word swept away. Hermione released a breath. Black looked down at her as she watched the door Snape had left through. He didn't like this. He placed his hand on the small of her back. Hermione didn't notice as she thought back to Snapes domineering manner. She found her self affected by him. She thought, embarrassed, how she found his dark features arousing.

Snape took another sip of his wine. Now he had already set in motion his seduction of Hermione. He was anticipating her hotly. He knew he had to be less aggressive than he was earlier.

He thought back again to earlier that night. He had suddenly realised when he had started to basically assault her, that this was not the way to keep her. He had pulled up her jumper and was trying to sooth the witch when he had looked down. Her eyes were as big as plates and full of fear. It had hit him like a ton of bricks. He had been so consumed with lust and riled up like an animal he wasn't thinking straight. He knew now that he had been watching her too long and was now wild for her.

He was glad he had been honest with her, telling her out right of his intentions. She appeared quite overwhelmed. Maybe he had been a little too honest. Telling her she was going to be his was forward but Snape didn't care. Although it never crossed his mind that she might say no. In his arrogance he knew he was going to have her. It was just a case of when. He decided he needed to be as gentle as his brute hands were capable of. He didn't want to scare her out of Hogwarts that would take too long. The sooner she was in his arms the better. He couldn't think straight. He would be trying to teach or grade papers when Hermione's scantily clad form would creep into his mind. She would be in every position imaginable with her innocent eyes begging him to fuck her as hard as he could.

Snape had a feeling this courting business was going to take too long. He decided to speed it up.

Hermione lay in bed, in her private rooms. It was gone 1:30 and was now pitch black. Instead of sleeping, she was laying wrapped up tight in her duvet with her eyes wide open. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Snape. Her mind was racing and her stomach was flipping. She couldn't stop thinking about what had transpired almost two hours ago.

Snape, her professor pretty much attacked her. She couldn't believe it! At first she was absolutely terrified as his huge stature pressed her hard against the wall and groped her breast. She had been so afraid she couldn't think. Yet when he suddenly stopped and told her how he had been watching her, she had lost any ability to think. He said she was going to belong to him. It scared her when she thought what that might mean. He's a dark wizard. How was she going to belong to him? An image flashed in her head of her being locked down in his dungeons and working as his slave. Oh god! what kind of slave!? She absolutely hated to admit it but the kiss he gave her was absolutely enticing. He had given the gentlest kiss, rather than forcing his lips hard on hers and driving his tongue down her throat. Which, judging by his previous treatment of her, wouldn't have been too much of a push to expect.

Her face flushed with heat as she re played the way he kindly brought her jumper back down and pulled her into his broad chest. He certainly had a lasting effect on her. She was now buzzing and wasn't expecting sleep to come anytime soon. She closed her eyes and thought back to his strong and powerful stature. She imagined her self leaning back into him.

Remembering his deep and passionate raven eyes and the way in which he looked at her, suddenly it hit her. It had been the same penetrating look he had given her at the Order meeting during the holidays. He had given her such a deep piercing look like he had never done before. She hadn't noticed him at all during the evening and then suddenly he approached Sirius before leaving. Standing so close to her and point blank staring into her eyes. In that moment she had found him darkly arousing.

He said he had been watching her! Was it since then? She tried to remember a time before that evening in which he had paid her _any_ kind of attention. She couldn't remember any. He's always refused to acknowledge her and when he absolutely had to, he did it with such distain. She tried to think what possibly could have changed to make him act this way now?

Everything he had said was running through her mind. He had just stated that she was now going to belong to him. Like it was fact, Like he didn't even care whether she wanted to or not! Of course she didn't want to! He was a horrible man who had treated her, Harry and Ron and any other student for that matter, so terribly. He was rude and arrogant. She didn't want to be in his lessons let alone his property. He said how he was going to use all his efforts to court her. Did this mean she should expect to have a run in with him tomorrow? Hermione's stomach flipped again. She couldn't help but to anticipate this as much as she didn't want to.

She had been so shocked when he suddenly told her he was going to walk her back to her room. It seemed so protective and caring in contrast to the way he had just manhandled her. She didn't know how she was supposed to react. She kind of liked the way her held her so protectively in the dark, even if they had only been walking the corridors of Hogwarts. He had kept his hand on her dangerously close to her breasts. She had been conflicted between feeling guilty for not trying to stop him and needing the human contact. Was it wrong that she liked it?

She thought back to when they had arrived at her private room door. He wouldn't let her step away from him. She remembered how he had forced her head up to look at him, into his beautiful eyes as they pierced hers with intensity, feeling she might buckle under his powerful hold. He was silent as she watched him drop his eyes to her lips. She had been so sure his was going to kiss her again. In anticipation she had licked her lips. Then when he finally spoke she found her self disappointed. She needed to feel his lips on hers again. She found her self wishing he would just do it so she could kiss him back.

Oh god what was she thinking? It had to be because it was her first kiss. Though, it really was an amazing kiss, so warm and intoxicating. Hermione wondered what else the dark wizard was good at.

Rolling onto her side and chewing her lip, she hugged into her big pillow. She spent the rest of the early hours re living his kiss before sleep eventually took her defeated body.

The next morning Hermione made her way to her first lesson of the day, Potions. She was nervous and excited. As soon as she opened her eyes that mourning the very first thing to flash into her head was Snape. She found her self thinking more on how to ware her hair and how Snape was going to act when she saw him.

She was now walking with Harry and Ron. They were chatting away loudly and laughing, unaware of Hermione's aloof behaviour. She hadn't spoken very much at all since meeting them. She hadn't told them about her encounter with Snape. Not only did she think they would explode but she could hardly believe it herself. She kept thinking maybe she had dreamt it. As they reached the bottom of the spiral staircase down in the dungeons, Hermione's heart beats increased as she tried to keep her face neutral.

She let Harry and Ron lead the way into the room. Most of the students were already in their seats. They were very quiet as Snape was sat behind his desk apparently ignoring them, moving apparatus around. Hermione couldn't help but stare at him, anticipating him looking up and seeing her. She wanted to see the look on his face. She found herself a seat at a table with Luna, behind Harry and Ron. She was glad they weren't at the front. She didn't want to be exposed to him.

Snape suddenly looked up seeing everyone sat in their places. The lesson ran exactly like any other. Snape spoke non stop as all the students in the room struggled to keep up. There was only five minutes of the lesson remaining when Hermione became exasperated. She had spent the entire lesson with butterflies on tender hooks when he hadn't as so much as looked at her. Maybe she had dreamt last night. Maybe being so starved for physical affection made her unconscious mind compensate by dreaming up a deliciously dark encounter with her horrible potions Professor!

"Miss Granger is it safe to assume you already know all of this?"

Hermione was suddenly ripped out of her mental anguish by the powerful and commanding voice of Professor Snape.

Snapping her head up, she found the whole class looking back at her. Snape was stood at the top of the class. Hermione froze. She had no idea what the Professor had been saying. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

Snape smirked inwardly. She obviously hadn't been expecting an open attack. He thoroughly enjoyed watching her humiliation. Yes he still wanted to fuck her really bad, but that didn't mean he wasn't her Professor. The only perk to teaching these days was the public torture of his students.

"What is the main ingredient in which keeps the potions lasting effect?" Snape was purposefully vague, keeping his eyes fixed to hers.

The whole class was now facing Hermione as Snape drew out her shame. Hermione just looked back lamely with a flaming red face. This didn't make any sense to her. Why was he doing this?

"Why don't you do what you do best, and use that book in front of you?"

Hermione wanted to die. Hearing all the Slytherins in the room smirking she pulled open her book. The whole room was at a standstill as Hermione hurriedly flicked through the pages.

"If you don't know the answer to my questions perhaps it would be prudent to listen in future?"

Extremely pissed off Hermione looked up into Snapes smirking face of superiority.

"The substrate, depending on theorder in which you mix the ingredients" she knew this was the right answer!

Snapes face remained un-fazed by her response.

"The lesson is now over, please leave." Snapes voice rang loud with annoyance. "Collect your marked papers as you leave". Then with a dark smirk, "Miss Granger you are to stay".

Hermione froze. Her palms started to sweat. She didn't want to be alone with him. She was angry at him yet still she anticipated his touch.

The rest of the class spilled out of the room as Hermione slowly packed her bag away.

"Ay Herm" Ron called. "Were wait for you outside"

"NO" Hermione replied a little too quickly.

"You don't want to be late for your next lesson. Go without me." She ordered with authority.

Ron rolled his eyes cracking Harry up.

The classroom was now empty as Hermione lifted her bag. Snape stood in front of the now closed door. Hermione was suddenly scared. Snape looked at Hermione as she stood wide eyed. Her lips were slightly parted turning Snapes thoughts impure. He once again had to remind himself to keep it slow. With a low husky voice Snape began to speak.

"How did you find my lesson?" he mocked.

He stalked closer to her like she was his prey. Hermione didn't move but swallowed. Snape closed the space between them. Using his pelvis he pinned her hard against the desk and taking his large fingers he gently wrapped them around Hermione's neck. He smoothed over her porcelain skin with his long thumb. His thoughts turned considerably dark. If he wasn't so obsessed with keeping her long term he would just hold her down and take her. He could too easily overwhelm her with his strength.

"How did you sleep Hermione?"

Hermione was frightened by his black eyes and huge overbearing build. She could only stare into his hard chest as his enormous fingers snaked around her neck. Though his hold was gentle she was till afraid of the intensity.

"Fine." She whispered.

Snape openly smirked. She obviously hadn't. He tried not to laugh.

"I dreamt of you" he spoke in a low husky voice, bringing his cheek against hers so his lips were an inch from her ear.

"You were wearing the tiniest cream and sheer chemise that clung to your tight little body.…I tied yours hands above your head tightly as you bit your ripe lips……completely at my mercy… You arched your back thrusting your exquisite breasts forward as I came behind you…."

Snape paused for effect as he listened to Hermione's heavy breathing. He slowly brought his hand to the inside of her deliciously soft thigh.

"I slowly parted your thighs with my hand…… I'm telling you Hermione you were an angel…. I held your tight ass against me as I unzipped my trousers."

Snape continued to slowly raise his hand up her skirt to her most intimate area, teasing her. Hermione held onto him tightly as his iron hold became tighter around her. She felt a hot ache between her legs as her eyes became lidded. This was intoxicating.

Snape became rock hard as he watched Hermione bring the tiny tip of her tongue across her bottom lip.

"I took my huge shaft …… grinding my length hard…against your wetness. ……"

Snape now had his hand just inside the elastic of her underwear. He lustfully looked down at her and began to smirk as she openly lost all her inhibitions. He mentally congratulated himself. He wanted her to be begging for his touches! He suddenly felt Hermione rubbing herself against him. Without any warning he removed his hand and stepped back.

Hermione looked around, her eyes open in confusion. Looking up she found Snape looking down at her with a self serving and arrogant smirk across his face. Hermione suddenly became clear minded as she turned unbelievably red.

"Did you enjoy that angel?"

Hermione was fuming! He had purposely set her up for humiliation just to make a point!

Hermione looked up at him blushing madly with innocent eyes. Snape knew she was far too shy to speak. Her eyes made him want to take it even further. She wanted it; there was no denying her body's response to him. Now that she was his he felt protective over her again as she turned away. He wanted her to completely let go, and not run away. Snape was in a lot of discomfit as his rock hard throbbing made his eyes flash.

"Hermione look at me" he ordered in a low growl.

"Please don't be embarrassed to want me"

She hesitated and looked up at him looking incredibly pure. Snape held her even closer to him as he brought his index finger to her pink lips. Her lips were amazingly soft to his touch. He held the tips of his fingers to them for a second as he imagined how they would feel against his shaft. Without warning he swept in kissing her hard on the lips. He held her painfully tight around the waist as he ravished her lips. He sucked and nipped at them taking in the taste of her mouth. This with her purity was driving him wild. He slid his tongue into her mouth searching for hers. He felt her hesitate shyly moving her tongue ever so slightly not knowing what she was meant to do. This drove Snape over the edge. He ravished her mouth harder. The thought of being the first and only man to touch her aroused him deeply. As far as he was concerned, this was it, she was now without question, HIS.

Originally the classroom scene was nice. Snape complimented her in front of the class and gave points to Gryffindor, but I prefer him when he's mean and sexy.

I'm kind of making this up as I go along, which might result in some uneven lengths between chapters. Not sure how I feel about it especially the last scenes being in a classroom. So if you have any comments please review as I would appreciate it. Thank you for reading.

Please review!!


End file.
